The pin chuck, Bernoulli chuck, or the like are most widely used in the field of the applications of the chucks for thin-walled disk-shaped articles. The thin-walled disk-shaped article mentioned above can be various disk-shaped articles such as a semiconductor wafer, an optical disc, or a flat panel display. The Chinese Patent CN200910087488.5 discloses a device for holding a plate-like article. The device utilizes a centrifugal force to clamp the plate-like article and a repulsive force between magnets to release the article. In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,668 and 4,903,717, a support for holding a disk-shaped article by using the Bernoulli principle is disclosed. A gas cushion is formed between the support and the disk-shaped article to hold the disk-shaped article according to the Bernoulli principle. Clamping elements arranged around the disk-shaped article are used for radial positioning. However, all of these patents suffer from the defect, that the contact portion between the clamping elements and the disk-shaped article cannot be cleaned, which may affect the overall cleaning quality of the thin-walled disk-shaped article.